


Sweet Magical Girl

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Fluff, Pampering, Some Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises are always nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Magical Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this for the lovely EzmEmily, as today is her birthday. My darling, I already said this to you on Tumblr but it won't stop me from saying it again, I'm grateful to have met you that we became close, and I found a bubbly, funny, sweet, sensitve wonderful human being and I hope to one day give you a real hug, till then here is a little gift from me to you. *hugs* Keep writing honey, you really are talented. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! In this tale, Loki will be calling EzmEmily Enchantress the same term he calls me and she will call him Wolf Eyes as I know she really likes our terms for each other so my little gift to you as well my dear.

Emily was sleeping; unaware of the green fog that had appeared in her room. Loki stood in the corner, watching her sleeping. His heart skipped a beat, she looked so beautiful.

Silently he walked over to her bed-side table, he placed a small box and on it and then with a wave of his hand, there was a vase full of flowers.

With another wave of his hand, he was half naked with black tights that had gold trimmings. He silently slipped into her bed, holding her close placing gentle kisses on her shoulder blades.

She began to stir and finally waking up to his smiling face handing her a long stem rose.

"Happy birthday my darling" He whispered and he pulled her closer.

"Thank you, Wolf Eyes" she said smiling as she stretched.

"This is for you, my sweet magical girl" he said handing her the small box.

"Oh Loki! Thank you" She said opening it to reveal a small gold heart shaped locket with her initials on them, she opened the locket and inside was a picture of her and Loki in a loving embrace.

She wiped her tears and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, I love you, I love it" she said as placed the locket on her neck and kissed her softly.

"You are most welcome my Enchantress of words, I love you too now I have a plan for us today" he said with a knowing grin.

"Loki, what did you take over?" she asked.

"One time my love, and nothing I swear it, it is a surprise" he replied.

She chuckled a bit at his reaction and looked at him with curious eyes. They both got out of bed having got dressed Loki waved his hand and Emily found herself on Asgard in a massage room.

"For us my love" he said seductively.

She gave him a cheeky smile and kissed him passionately.

He moaned into the kiss as they shared this moment together, the rest of the day was spent in pamper followed by an evening at the opera.

When he finally got her home, she was exhausted but very pleased.

"That was a wonderful day, thank you my Wolf Eyes" she said as they lay in bed cuddling.

"Anything for you, my sweet magical girl" he said as they kissed.

She slept with a huge grin on her face; this was the best birthday ever.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
